ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The BoyWonder (2013)
The BoyWonder is a 2013 superhero film directed by Zack Snyder, co writer Christopher Nolan and story with David S. Goyer. Based on the DC Comics character Robin, Nightwing, Red Hood. The film entered principal photography in August 2012, for a June 14, 2013, theatrical release by Waner Bros., which also includes IMAX venues. Cast *'Joseph Gordon-Levitt' as Robin John Blake/Nightwing Robin John Blake is a young ex's police officer whose instincts lead him to believe that there is trouble on the horizon. Now he is a new crime fighter- a viglante- know as Nightwing when he enters the Batcave in The Dark Knight Rises he started training to be a new superhero to protect Bludhaven from new threats like Black Mask who thinks Blake is no Batman, but with the help of Commissioner Gordon's daugther, Barbara Gordon, who has become The Batgirl to help the new superhero Nightwing to save Gotham City from Black Mask's gang. *'Amanda Righetti' as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl Barbara is a young detective who is following in her fathers footsteps to fight crime but when on her first task she runs into The Boywonder she follows him back to the Batcave what`s now called the Nightcave. She tells him she wants to help so he gives her a Batgirl suit and trains her to fight Blackmask. She and Alfred search for Nightwing when Blackmask take him hostage. Lucius then gives her some new gear like a new Batjet and a new suit for Nightwing to task on Blackmask. *'Shemar Moore' as Ethan Bennett Ethan is a new detective and a old friend of Bruce Wayne`s who wants to know who Nightwing is. He is just like John but he is more determined to find out who the new vigilante is. Also why he is in Bludhaven but when he runs into the Nightwing on the streets he finds that he is really protecting the city than destroying it. He helps take down the Black Mask while making Wing a public superhero. He also befriends Barbara Gordon the new detective in Bludhaven. *'Will Smith' as David Zavimbe/Batwing David is the CEO of Zavimbe Consolidated and he comes to Bludhaven to help an old friend he tells Barbara after she sees him in an alley where Nightwing just left from. She belives that David is the viglante Nightwing but finds out its not him when she comes to the Nightcave and sees him on the Nightcomputer. She ask so he's the friend you are helping. David helps take down Black Mask and we find out he was ordered by Batman to come to Bludhaven and help Nightwing he also came because he wanted too. He puts on a suit similar to his Batwing suit which has wings that pop out that are voice command. Production *'May 2102', Confirmed that David Nutter will directed the new upcoming DC Comics movie titled The Boywonder to come out 2013 or 2014. *'Mid of May 2012', David says The Boywonder is going to be lighter than The Dark Knight Rises and more action and dip more into the background of Robin John Blake to find more out who he is. *'June 2012', Nutter says his movie will be similar to his series on Green Arrow titled Arrow he will make Robin Blake character be more in the real world than a fictional one. *'Mid of June 2012', Nutter says Blake will befriend Alfred and Lucius to help them take on this new threat. The Universe is more of the New DC Cinematic Universe than the old one. But it will begin where The Dark Knight Rises left off. He will use the Dark Knight Rises as a plot for Robin Blake. So this Blake will be a little bit different than the other. For example he was trained by Batman and was his partner, and Batman left him to protect Bludhaven. Category:Superheroes Category:DC cinematic Universe Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure Category:Live-action show